Ancient Bloodlines
|price = PDF: $34.99 }} Ancient Bloodlines is a sourcebook for Vampire: The Requiem. It is a companion to its predecessor, , expanding upon the bloodlines of the historical Kindred. Summary From the Onyx Path catalog: :Remnants of Ages Past :The Blood isn’t stagnant. It changes with the times, even if the Kindred that carry it don’t. Every epoch leads to new permutations of the five clans. Some of them die out when they are no longer useful, but others carry on, even to the modern nights. Some have been forgotten. Some are ready to reclaim what they have lost. All retain pieces of the cultures and events that created them. :Weapons for the Present * Twenty new bloodlines, based on the historical flashpoints presented in Ancient Mysteries :* New Disciplines, Devotions, factions, antagonists, mysterious places and a variety of other options of Vampire chronicles :* Two new forms of blood magic — Haitian Kindred Vodoun and Sumerian Mérges Sorcery Prologue: To Dream of Ages Past Introduction Bloodlines of the Great War This chapter includes the freezing Caporetti, the poison-addicted Jones and the Narodnaia Volia, a shadow cult of vampire-hunters. Bloodlines of the Montrose Party The Montrose Party an their tragedy gave birth to the Shepherds bloodline, and introduced American Kindred to the Sta-Au when they blundered into the Land of the Worms. Bloodlines of the Age of Treachery The Kindred of India arrange their society along a caste system, which includes the Amara Havana and the Canda Bhanu. In examining their history we also see three of the most important Kindred to the Southern Cities Alliance tonight Bloodlines of the Haitian Revolution In modern New Orleans, one might run afoul of one of the Apollinaire bloodline fulfilling his vow to the loa Ghede. One might also discover one of the highly principled bloodline called Les Gens Libres, fighting oppression in all forms. Either vampire might practice Kindred Vodoun. Bloodlines of the Lost Generation The Thirty Years War produced the Geheim line of blood alchemists, as well as the Septemi, a line of vampires devoted to shattering the Holy Lance. But it also introduced the world to legends of the Yanussaren, the Wild Hunt. Bloodlines of the Grémio de Corajoso Long-distance communication helped form the telepathic Corajoso bloodline. Long-distance travel introduced European Kindred to the Adroanzi and their remarkable skill in gardening. The legacy of the Grémio comes to the fore with Boiling Over, a discussion of a coterie one revealed secret away from self-destruction. Bloodlines of the First Kingdom of Thailand When the demon-king of Thailand’s Kindred abandoned his wicked ways for meditation, the graceful but vicious Kinnaree bloodline kept true to their nature as monsters. The bloodline that the demon-king formed, however, the Mayarap, proceeds on to Nibbana unconcerned. The Kindred organization of the Sakadagami is the result. Bloodlines of the Crusades The Camarilla fell, and the Lancea Sanctum and the Invictus were the covenants that survived, but there were others for a time. Two bloodlines from the era — the Mystikoi and the Order of Sir Martin — remain to this night, as does the vampireslaying Ahl al-Jabal. Bloodlines of the Black Streets of Babylon The nights of Babylon and the twelve-millennium reign of En Isiratuu might sound like myths to the ears of modern Kindred, but the En bloodline is still around, consuming the souls of their lessers with abandon. The Iltani bloodline nurses its hatred carefully, poisoning the objects of that hate just as Nanshe Iltani poisoned En Isiratuu so many years ago. Of course, the result of that ancient treachery, the Edimmu, still hunt Kindred to this night. Bloodlines of Ancient Egypt From the murky past of Egypt, comes the sun-worshipping Bak-Ra and the memory-stealing Usiri bloodlines. Both have lost their true history to time and the Fog of Eternity, and both have no choice but to cling to legend as though it were fact. A Requiem diary called The Initiations of Dream and Flame tells the secret of blood magic, as well as the curse of an ancient Egyptian vampire. Background Information Memorable Quotes Characters References Category:2009 releases Category:Vampire: The Requiem books